In the marketing of real estate property, it is important to provide documents containing facts related to the property to potential buyers. It is necessary to leave the documents in containers in the front of homes in a manner that is readily accessible to the potential buyer. Since the documents are typically paper products, they are subject to damage by the elements, particularly by moisture. As a result, real estate document containers need to be both water resistant to protect the materials and easily accessible.
Real estate document containers need to be supported in some manner. Numerous solutions to this problem have been developed. One popular method is to provide a spike attached to the back of the container which can penetrate the soil of the yard, thus supporting the container upright in the yard. A more preferred means of support is to attach the document container to the real estate yard sign that is advertising the property for sale. The problem with this method is that there are numerous configurations for the signs, and there is no universal method of attaching to them.